


Barrels of fun.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Barrels - Freeform, M/M, and maybe a fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin are a little drunk...more than a little drunk really, and chose to have some fun while one is in a barrel. To them this is the best idea they've had all year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrels of fun.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts).



Dwalin shuffled closer to the barrel in front of him, the ale clouding his mind to the point anything seemed like a good idea. How this one had come about, well it could only come about thanks to ale. Thorin had jumped into a thankfully empty barrel naked and was knelt inside waiting for Dwalin to push his cock though a hole in the barrel. Anyone could see, and Dwalin felt a shiver go though him at the thought.

"Come on" hissed Thorin. "Its cold, and I think there is still a fish in here." Moving around Thorin thought he could feel something slippery rub against his bare thigh and shivered, if it was a damn fish than not only was he going to end up covered in cum but fish slime as well. Mahal above if the others found out he'd be the laughing stock for years to come. King of the fish he'd be known as, or maybe even barrel fucker....maybe it was not the best plan and he should just get out. But the idea of just having one last little reckless fuck with Dwalin before they faced down the dragon was worth so much more than a silly name. After all names could be forgotten. 

"Oh shut up princess, unless you got crabs in there than you can’t complain" replied Dwalin pushing his cock into the hole trying to avoided getting a splinter, if he got one there than going to Oin for help would not be an option in his books. "There you go, just don’t put a fish on there otherwise I am throwing you into that river." And Dwalin meant it, no fish was going on his cock thank you very much.

"Never dream of it" mumbled Thorin, though now Dwalin had said about it maybe that would work. Shaking his head Thorin pushed the idea away, that was one step to far. Trying to move so he could suck Dwalin cock Thorin found a little hitch in there plan, he could not get low enough. A problem a dwarf never normally had. Sighing Thorin moved so his ass was near Dwalin cock and slowly sank down onto it.

"That's not your mouth!" yelped Dwalin grabbing the barrel. "Oh fuck that is really not your mouth…" trailing of Dwalin thrust slowly, enjoying the tight heat around his cock with a low moan, well if Thorin was going to let him do this than he was not going to complain and just count his blessings. It was a lot warmer than Thorin mouth or so it seemed and the cool nip in the air was no longer getting to Dwalin.

"Could not get low enough" Thorin grunted slightly in pain, he had stretched himself a little bit before going into the barrel just in case but in the time he’d taken to get in he’d tighten up a little and without lube….well it was hardly the best idea. Slowly though he began to moan as the pleasure built. Closing his eyes he placed a hand on his cock and began to pump slowly, knowing he’d have to be quick.

"Oh fuck!" Dwalin could feel the barrel rocking and tried to keep it in place but as his hip slammed forwards that was becoming a problem. Shuffling a bit so he could grab the top of the barrel Dwalin slipped and bumped the barrel hard causing it to fall into the water. A harsh gasp left his mouth as the wood scrapped his cock, though that was hardly the biggest problem as he saw Thorin splashing in the water trying to get out.

"You fucking idiot!" yelled Thorin. "You where meant to hold the barrel not shove it into the water!" Getting onto the dock Thorin shook his head. "And my clothing is no where to be seen."

"Oh just have my jacket and say you fell in while walking" tucking himself away Dwalin sighed ."Not like anyone would believe it any way." As he handed Thorin his jacket Dwalin did not spot the dwarf watching them wide eyed from the shadows a bright blush on his cheeks and a quill in his hand noting down just what he'd seen the king without a throne doing.


End file.
